Maintenant ou peut être jamais
by barjy02
Summary: La grâce de Castiel s'éteint mais sur sa route, il va retrouver l'amitié de Dean et trouver l'amour de Kenzy...Attention scènes de lemon dans le dernier chapitre (une 1er pour moi)
1. Chapter 1

**Petite fanfic de quelques chapitres **

**Faites attention à ce 1****er**** chapitre les petits sauts dans le temps s'enchevêtrent.**

« Maintenant ou peut-être jamais »

Chapitre I : « Kenzy »

Une chambre miteuse dans un de ses motels égarés sur un coin de route….

Kenzy nettoyait la lame de sa machette…Encore une affaire close…Ils avaient détruit un nid…

Elle n'arrivait jamais à être entièrement satisfaite de ses petites victoires sur l'obscur car elle ne trouvait aucun plaisir à tuer ses êtres fussent-ils les pires d'entre tous…

Ils restaient pour elle, avant tout, des êtres vivants…

Derrière les monstres, les démons, les vampires…Il y avait une vie…Des émotions…Du sang…Parfois même une âme…

Les tuer, c'était peut-être les empêcher de nuire, les délivrer mais le prix lui semblait toujours trop lourd à payer…

Elle s'assit en soufflant sur son lit, en jetant la lame à sa droite…

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit…

«Ca va mieux ? » Elle s'était levée dès qu'il apparut…Il était encore plus livide que d'habitude…

Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit de la laisser faire, elle était chasseur depuis plus de 10 ans…Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule…Mais depuis qu'elle avait croisé son chemin…Il ne la lâchait plus…

Elle ne dirait pas que ça la gênait, ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence…Elle s'était même surprise à en avoir besoin…

Depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, tout avait changé…

« Oui….Merci »

Il s'assit sur le lit face à elle…Elle se rassit…

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir sans toi tu sais ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Il lui sourit, las, fatigué….Il la regarda de ses grands yeux bleus

« Vous, les anges…De vrais têtes de mule »

« Nous ?...Tu ne connais que moi… »

« Oui » dit- elle en riant

« C'est vrai »

Lors d'une chasse dans le Wyoming, en poursuivant un loup garou, elle fit une étrange rencontre…

Une de ses rencontres qui bouleverse une existence…

Etendu sur le sol, elle avait d'abord cru que c'était une victime du loup…Elle piqua de la pointe de son couteau d'argent la main de l'homme mais aucune réaction…Elle le coupa légèrement…Rien

Elle finit par ranger sa lame et se pencha sur le corps…Elle le fit rouler sur le côté…Son visage était envahi de boue et de sang…Son imper imbibé d'eau et de vase…

Il sentait la mort…Elle porta la main contre son nez…L'odeur était horrible…

Elle vit les doigts de l'homme bougé…Puis il disparut…

Elle se saisit et tomba en arrière en se retenant d'une main…

« Merde, c'était quoi ce truc ? » Par reflexe, elle sortit son revolver…

Il faisait nuit et seule la pleine lune fut sa lumière…

Elle cherchait après le corps volatilisé…Elle en oublia la raison première de sa présence…Et celle-ci se rappela à elle de bien peu agréable manière…

Elle sentit son haleine fétide et eut juste le temps de retourner en tirant…Une balle qui ne fit rien d'autre qu'énerver la bête vu qu'elle n'était pas en argent, une blessure sans danger mais qui lui fut douloureux malgré tout…

La bête, mi humaine mi loup grogna, retroussant les babines…Kenzy sortit son couteau et se mit en position d'attente…

« Allez viens là, mon mignon… »

Elle l'appela du bout de la lame mais soudain la bête redressa la tête, une lumière blanche étincelante, la bête hurla tel le loup. Ses yeux brûlèrent…

Cela dura un court instant mais parut une éternité pour Kenzy….

Le corps, cette fois-ci totalement humain, s'effondra au sol, nu…Mort…

Kenzy releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son inconnu…Elle ne pouvait y voir que ses grands yeux bleus perdus au milieu de toute la crasse qui semblait coller à lui comme une seconde peau…

Elle garda sa lame dressée.

« Qui…Qui..Qui êtes-vous ?…»

Elle pointa du doigt le cadavre

« C'était quoi ça ? »

L'être tiqua en fronçant des yeux…Semblant ne pas comprendre…Puis elle le vit s'affaisser…

Elle n'osa d'abord pas l'approcher, elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau…Puis l'entendant respirer dans un râle, elle finit par ranger son couteau et s'approcha…

Il murmurait des mots dans une langue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier…Ca ressemblait vaguement à du latin…

Elle souleva un pan de son imper, cherchant une trace de sang…A part la crasse et l'odeur, il n'y avait rien…

Elle tenta de voir d'où le sang sur visage provenait mais il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure là non plus…

Elle le roula sur son dos, il gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux…

Kenzy eut un léger mouvement de recul…Ils n'avaient plus de couleur…C'était juste de la lumière…Puis petit à petit, ils reprirent leur couleur bleue d'origine…

Il cligna des yeux puis tourna son visage vers elle.

« Ca va ? »

Il tenta de se relever mais il semblait trop faible…

Elle l'aida à se mettre en position assise…Il fixa ses mains, un peu incrédule…Puis il regarda autour de lui…

Il finit par se rendre compte de la présence de Kenzy...

« Où suis-je ? »

« Euh…Comment ça ? »

« Quel endroit ? Quel pays ? »

« Wyoming» répondit-elle, un peu perplexe…

« Wyoming ? Aux Etats-Unis ? »

« J'en connais pas d'autre » Elle sourit en se moquant gentiment de lui.

« J'ai réussi… » Il fixait ses mains, se parlant à lui-même

« Réussi quoi ? »

Elle était accroupie à ses côtés…Cheveux courts noirs jais, yeux verts foncés…Une légère cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil, lui coupant le sourcil…

L'homme la fixa un long moment…

« Je suis sorti du purgatoire… »

Oulaaaa se dit-elle…

« Le purgatoire…C'est c'la oui… » Elle se releva en souriant

« Ma grâce… » Il sourit à nouveau, un vrai sourire celui-là

Elle vit dans le creux de sa main, une fine lumière comme celle qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux

Il se releva en titubant…Il faillit tomber, elle le retint

« Doucement….Je sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais vous semblez un peu marcher à côté de vos pompes là »

« Merci »

« C'est plutôt moi qui doit vous remercier.. »

Elle indiqua le cadavre sur le sol

« C'était quoi ? » Tout en la questionnant du regard, il fronça des sourcils…

« Si je vous le dis, vous me croiriez pas «

« Pourquoi ? »

Oui au fond pourquoi, il venait de tuer un homme d'un coup de grâce…Un loup garou ne devrait certainement pas l'étonner…

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Elle l'interrogea du regard

«Castiel….Je suis un soldat de Dieu »

« Un soldat de quoi ? »

Il la fixa, tête penchée

« Je suis un ange »

Elle allait se mettre à rire mais se souvint de ses yeux, de sa disparition, de la façon dont il avait maitrisé la bête…Et puis surtout elle connaissait l'existence de ses êtres de lumière…

« Un ange ! Merde alors… » Elle sourit un peu perplexe

« Vous ne vous seriez pas un peu trompé d'étage ? »

Elle indiqua le ciel d'un mouvement de tête

Il baissa la sienne

« Je n'y suis plus vraiment le bienvenue »

Il tituba à nouveau

Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une racine qui dépassait du sol

« Bon…Ecoutez …Je vais aller chercher le matos pour enterrer ce pauvre bougre…Et après je vous ramène en ville avec moi, ça vous va comme ça ?… »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien moi…A vous de voir »

Elle partit sans se retourner…Laissant Castiel seul avec un cadavre dans une forêt sombre et abandonné….Il fut pris de panique et s'évapora…

Kenzy ne l'avait plus trouvé à son retour…Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment…Elle mit 1h à enterrer le corps….

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il réapparut devant elle dans un bruissement d'ailes…Elle hurla

« Ca va pas non ?...Vous avez failli me faire mourir….»

Elle le repoussa des 2 mains violemment…Il tomba au sol, sur son dos…

« Eh merde » soupira-t-elle…

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre en jetant un œil à l'extérieur….Pas de témoin…

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui tapota la joue

« Eh Oh debout là- dedans… »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes…

Il se redressa d'un coup dans une énorme inspiration…Kenzy tomba sur ses fesses

« Mais MERDE » hurla–t-elle

« Vous le faites express »

Elle se releva en rageant

Il s'accrocha au bord du lit pour essayer de se relever

Elle souffla et vint l'aider

« Tu parles d'un ange, laisse -moi rire… »

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à le maintenir sur ses pieds…Elle arriva à l'amener au lit où elle le coucha

Il s'endormit aussitôt

« Je rêve !»

Elle le laissa dormir et s'assit sur le lit jumeau…Elle ouvrit son portable et laissa un message

« Dean…Loup ok…Direction Arkansas… »

Elle jeta son portable sur son lit en regardant Castiel.

Un bip…

Elle reprit son téléphone en soupirant

« Génial…On se retrouve là-bas ? »

« Ok…Demain…Chez Jeffrey's hand…Soir…»

Dean Winchester…Beau mec, chouette gars et ce malgré son caractère de cochon…Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes…Tout comme elle….On ne choisit pas son destin …

Elle travaillait avec lui depuis peu mais elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps par l'intermédiaire de Bobby…

Elle sourit…Il va se marrer quand elle lui dira qu'elle a croisé un ange…Il les portait pas dans son cœur….Que du contraire…

Elle l'avait perdu de vue pendant quelques mois avant qui ne la recontacte en s'excusant de son silence…Un voyage imprévu...

Elle ne demanda pas d'explication…Dans le milieu des chasseurs, c'était toujours comme ça…

On se perdait souvent de vue…On avait parfois des nouvelles de certains par l'intermédiaire d'autre…Ce fut comme cela qu'elle apprit la mort de Bobby…Elle en avait pleuré…Longtemps…

Dean lui avait téléphoné 3 mois plus tôt…Une affaire dans le Maine…Elle n'était pas loin…Elle accepta…Sam n'était pas avec lui…Sam avait sa propre vie à présent…

Depuis lors ils avaient travaillé sur 3-4 affaires…Ensemble ou à distance….Il avait changé sur un point, Dean…Il ne supportait plus d'être seul…

Elle regardait Castiel, il retrouvait un peu de couleur…Castiel, le fameux lien de Dean…Dieu devait bien se marrer à jouer avec eux sur son échiquier géant…

Fallait-il qu'il mette sur sa route l'ange qui avait croisé celle de Dean…Dean qui croisa sa route à elle…

Elle se souvient…

Il sentait si mauvais…Elle n'arrivait à se concentrer tant l'odeur était puissante…

«J'en peux plus… »

Elle attrapa son petit sac de toile et sortit…

Castiel lui se perdait dans ses cauchemars, elle ferma la porte et n'entendit pas son appel

« Dean…Aide –moi…Ne me laisse pas…»

Elle revint quelques minutes après…Une petite négociation bien en règle avec le propriétaire des lieux et elle réussit à dégoter dans la réserve de celui-ci perdu entre les valises abandonnées et les vêtements oubliés, quelques T-shirt, elle prit 2 jeans (ne connaissant pas la taille de son invité surprise)…Elle repéra un long imper gris….Elle sourit et s'en saisit…

Elle jeta le tout sur le lit…Elle descendit le volet et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer…

Déshabillé un ange…Elle sourit…

Elle lui enleva d'abord ses chaussures, des lambeaux de tissus et de caoutchouc…Pas de chaussettes…

Elle le souleva doucement pour enlever son imper…C'était de tous ses lambeaux, celui qui puait le plus…

Elle le jeta avec dégout sur le sol…Quand elle se pencha pour enlever son T-shirt, il la fixait…Raide…Visiblement confus…

« Ca tombe bien… »

Elle se redressa

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous le lever et d'aller prendre une douche…Parce que vous puez, c'est une véritable horreur… »

Il tiqua en se regardant… …

« C'est bizarre »

« Quoi dont ? »

« Je devrais être…Propre.. »

« Pardon ? »

Il la regarda un peu perdu

« Quand je me téléporte…Je réapparais…Propre »

Elle nota qu'il avait du mal avec ce mot…

« Bah visiblement, ce n'est plus le cas… Allez hop, debout »

Elle accompagna ses paroles du geste…

« J'ai des vêtements pour vous, propre ceux-là » ironisa-t-elle

« Mais avant ça, à la douche… »

Il ne cessa de la fixer

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ? «

« Vous m'avez sauvé la mise…Comme ça, on sera quitte »

Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière…

« Debout alleeeez » Elle lui sourit

Il se leva, difficilement…Il se sentait faible…

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir la forme ?»

« On dirait que ma grâce s'affaiblit » Il fronça les sourcils

« Je mets plus de temps à… »

Il cherchait ses mots

« A recharger les batteries ? » laissa-t-elle tomber

Il opina, perplexe.

En fait, Castiel eut de plus en plus de mal, après chaque utilisation de ses pouvoirs, à récupérer…Il semblait à chaque fois comme dans un état grippal…

Kenzy finit par lui interdire d'en user sans raison…Castiel prit donc toujours place à côté d'elle dans la voiture…Et elle le força à utiliser des armes plutôt que sa grâce sauf en dernier recours mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose, au final, Castiel continuait à s'affaiblir…Cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement Kenzy…

Castiel avait aussi refusé de voir Dean…Elle avait juré à Castiel de ne pas parler de lui…

Mais l'Arkansas, ce serait une autre histoire…Elle s'en foutait de ce qui s'était passé entre eux 2….Elle voyait juste que son compagnon de route s'éteignait et Dean pourrait peut-être l'aider…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'appuya sur le chambranle

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » Elle s'avança à ses côtés

Il baissa le regard, comme gêné…Comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit…

« Je n'ai jamais eu à me laver auparavant »

Elle se gratta sous l'oreille

« Ah merde … »

Elle ouvrit la porte, alluma l'interrupteur

« Venez »

Il entra, mal à l'aise

« Alors, je vous explique…Vous vous déshabillez…Vous vous fichez sous la douche »

Elle ouvrit les robinets et chercha la bonne température….

« Et vous vous savonnez avec ça »

Elle lui posa dans une main, un savon….

« Vous frottez jusqu'à ce que vous soyez propre… »

Elle lui posa dans l'autre main un petit flacon

« Vous vous lavez les cheveux avec ça »

Elle prit un essuie de bain

« Vous vous rincez…Et vous vous essuyez »

Il la regarda dubitatif

« Y a rien de sorcier là-dedans…Un gosse de 5 ans sait se laver seul….Alors un ange… »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa les vêtements et les posa près de l'évier

« Je ne connais pas votre taille, j'ai pris 2 pantalons…Vous avez qu'à choisir… »

Il était toujours raide comme un piquet avec ses 2 savons dans les mains…

Elle tapota sur son épaule

« Allez au boulot…Y a du travail…. »

Elle referma la porte et cria

« Enlevez tous vos vêtements avant d'aller sous la douche »

Le lendemain matin, Castiel prit place dans le pick-up de Kenzy…Il ne savait pas encore ce que tramait cette dernière…Il savait juste qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'Arkansas où elle avait rendez-vous avec Dean pour une affaire à propos de disparitions suspectes.

Une affaire à vérifier lui avait-il lancé….

Etendue sur son lit, elle grignotait un paquet de chips, cannette de soda coincée entre ses jambes devant une énième rediffusion de « Blade runner », son film favori…

Presque une demi-heure que Castiel était dans la salle de bain, elle l'entendait…Elle aurait voulu être une mouche pour le voir perdu entre ses savons et ses pantalons…

La porte s'ouvrit, un énorme nuage de vapeur en sortit…Et puis il apparut…

Il était debout, cheveux encore humide en bataille…Une léger début de barbe lui rongeant le visage…Propre et habillé…Il était juste beau…

Il vit son regard posé sur lui

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien…Je vous crois maintenant quand vous me dites que vous êtes un ange »

Il sourit sans comprendre…

Elle se leva et s'approcha…Elle remarqua pour la 1er fois sa taille…Il avait 2 têtes de plus qu'elle…Ce n'était pas vraiment une référence, kenzy ne dépassait pas le 1.55 mais il lui avait semblé plus petit quelques minutes plus tôt

« Je me sens un peu… »

« Un peu quoi ? »

Il fixa son imper que Kenzy avait jeté dans la poubelle

« Pas question et en plus il est irrécupérable… »

Il fit la moue.

Elle se retourna et prit sur le lit celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans la réserve…

«Celui-là devrait vous aller je pense »

Elle lui tendit l'imper…Il sourit…

Il avait fier allure cet ange…Et cet imper lui donnait une certaine prestance…

« Y a pas à dire, vous êtes pas mal du tout »

« Pardon ? » Il tiqua

Elle se mit à rire

« Rien laisse tomber »

Elle retourna vers son lit…

« Tu veux manger quelque chose » Elle se rendit compte, tout à coup, qu'elle ne le vouvoyait plus…

« Je ne mange pas… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…J'avais oublié ce petit détail…. »

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné de mon existence ? »

« Tu.. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu pas vous… » Elle lui sourit

« Et non, je ne suis pas étonnée parce que j'ai un ami qui a connu pas mal d'ange et qui m'avait déjà fait un petit topo pas bien sympatoche sur vous, d'ailleurs…»

« Un ami ? »

« Oui…Enfin si on veut…Disons plutôt un partenaire, ce serait plus juste… »

Elle lui sourit

« Dean va pas en revenir quand je vais le lui dire »

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa…Il pâlit

« Dean…. » murmura-t-il

« Ca va ? » Elle s'approcha inquiète

« Winchester ? »

« Oui…Pourquoi ?...Vous le connaissez ? »

« Ne lui parlez jamais pas de moi…Jamais… »

Il parut complètement perdu, paniqué…Furieux aussi…

«Je dois partir…Je ne peux pas rester »

Elle lui posa la main sur son bras

« Non…Non…Je dois partir…Loin d'ici…Je ne veux plus le voir…Plus jamais… »

Il paniquait…Elle lui attrapa les 2 mains et les lui serra

«Calme-toi…Je te promets de rien lui dire...Ca te va comme ça ?...De toutes manières, tu n'es pas en état de t'envoler pour le moment…Hum… »

Il était resté un jour…Puis il l'accompagna dans le Maine…Et jour après jour, il trouva ses marques et finit par partager la vie de Kenzy comme si tout cela, au fond, fut le plus naturel au monde…

Kenzy en fit son compagnon de route, de soirée, d'attente…Elle aimait sa compagnie, elle l'aimait l'entendre parler du Paradis, de ses voyages à travers les univers, de sa vision de l'humanité…

Il aimait lui parler, sans retenue…Sans lui cacher ses erreurs, ses choix et son parcours…

Elle lui parla, à son tour, des raisons qui la poussèrent à commencer à chasser…La mort de sa sœur…Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux, une femme dévorée l'âme de sa cadette…Elle avait 15 ans…

Elle passa toute sa fin d'adolescence à étudier démons et monstres de toutes espèces et à 25 ans diplôme d'infirmière en main et claqua la porte familiale et traça sa route…

1er chasse, 1er mort, un démon…1er chagrin aussi car elle découvrit alors que derrière chacun d'eux se cachait une part de l'humanité...Tous faisaient partie du même monde…Combien d'homme n'était pas plus monstrueux qu'eux et marchait pourtant libre sur terre, sans aucune crainte…

Chaque mort avait droit à sa sépulture ou à une marque de respect même si il s'avérait être le pire de tous…

Elle voulait garder âme humaine…Ne pas devenir le monstre qu'elle chassait comme nombre de ses compagnons de route…Sanguinaires, sans pitié ou ravagés par la culpabilité…

Il n'y avait aucune gloire à être chasseur…Aucune gloire à tuer des êtres vivants et même certains morts…

Les chasseurs étaient juste un mal nécessaire mais elle n'en connaissait aucun qui soit heureux d'en être un…

Dean lui laissa un mot, il n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain matin…Une affaire de dernière minute…

Kenzy loua une chambre dans un petit motel familiale à l'entrée de la ville…De jolies chambres et la possibilité de déjeuner avec les propriétaires le matin sur la terrasse arrière…

Elle était rentrée avec Castiel derrière elle…Une femme d'un certain âge les accueillit…

« Bonjour…Enfin je devrais presque dire bonsoir »

Kenzy lui répondit d'un sourire

« Ce serait pour une chambre…On restera peut-être 2 ou 3 nuits »

« Bien…. »

Elle prit son livre de réception.

« Je vais vous donner la chambre à l'arrière, vous y serez plus à l'aise »

Elle fit un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus

« Euh…Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire…Une chambre avec 2 lits fera parfaitement l'affaire… »

Castiel était sorti, il regardait le ciel près de la porte…

« Oh je suis désolée…J'ai cru… »

Elle rit en sourdine

« Vous faisiez un si joli p'tit couple… »

Kenzy lui sourit, un peu irritée…Un joli petit couple…Elle jeta un œil en coin vers Castiel…

Elle soupira.

« Voilà»

Kenzy lui tendit sa carte de crédit…Une de ses cardes de crédit usurpée que tout bon chasseur se devait d'avoir…

« Melle Van Piepen ? »

« Ma mère est hollandaise »

« Ah »

Vu sa tête, la pauvre femme ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'était une hollandaise…

Elle lui tendit les clefs

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour….On sert le déjeuner entre 7h00 et 9h00…C'est offert par la maison »

« Géniale…Merci, je manquerais pas d'y être… »

Elle lui fit un franc sourire, un déjeuner façon familiale…Elle y serait…

Castiel s'était couché…Un ange normalement n'avait pas besoin de repos mais depuis son retour du purgatoire, Castiel dormait et ses rêves n'étaient la plupart du temps que des cauchemars…

Il s'endormit bercer par le bruit de la douche…

Quand Kenzy ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux, la 1er chose qu'elle vit, c'était Castiel agité dans son sommeil qui geignait…

Elle jeta son essuie sur le bureau et s'assit sur le bord du lit…Elle l'appela d'abord

« Castiel …Réveille-toi…Tu fais un mauvais trip là »

Il continuait à se débattre dans le vide…

Elle le secoua légèrement

« Castiel…Eh… »

Elle le secoua plus violemment…Il se réveilla dans un cri…

Il avait le regard perdu, effrayé…Il s'assit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même enfuyant sa tête entre ses genoux…

Kenzy recula pour être face à lui…

«Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? »

«Je ne veux pas en parler…Laisse-moi »

Elle savait qu'il avait ramené du purgatoire ses noirceurs qui hantaient ses nuits…

Le fameux voyage de Dean devait y être lié puisque souvent dans ses cris, elle l'entendait l'appeler, le supplier…

Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Elle lui frotta le dos et s'appuya contre lui pour le réconforter, l'apaiser….

Elle les obligerait à s'affronter…A percer cet abcès…

Parce que l'ange qu'elle aimait s'éteignait…

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou…La douceur de sa peau sur la sienne, elle ferma les yeux…

Fin chapitre 1


	2. Amères retrouvailles

Chapitre II : « Amères retrouvailles »

Castiel avait fini par s'endormir et cette fois-ci, il ne fit plus aucun cauchemar…

Kenzy l'avait regardé se perdre dans son sommeil…Elle lui remit du bout des doigts, ses cheveux en bataille, en semblant d'ordre…

Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser, juste un baiser furtif…Mais elle n'en fit rien…Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre qu'elle évitait tout ce qui pourrait le faire fuir…

Même si elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait probablement mettre fin à leur chemin commun…Dean…Ce passé que Castiel fuyait…

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant du pouce, sa pommette…La douceur de cette barbe naissante figée dans le temps, sous ses doigts…

Il ne réagit pas…

Alors elle osa, elle se dit qu'elle n'en aurait peut- être plus jamais l'occasion…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un bref souffle…Juste les effleurer…Les toucher…Les sentir…

Elle avait une envie désespérée de le serrer contre elle

Il remua, elle se recula brusquement…Il tourna la tête sur le côté…

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla de sa courte nuit, Castiel était déjà debout…Il regardait la télévision en sourdine…Une émission de jeu, visiblement…

Elle s'amusa à regarder les expressions de son visage…Entre l'étonnement, l'incrédulité et parfois une trace d'amusement…

Elle s'assit…Il s'était habillé tout de noir, elle se dit que ce n'était pas de bons augures…

Elle s'étendit, Castiel se retourna et lui sourit.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci et toi ? »

« Je suppose que oui puisque qu'il n'y a plus de cauchemar »

Elle se leva d'un bond en regardant le réveil…

8h15….

« Oulaaaa…Faut se grouiller, on va rater le déjeuner… »

Elle courut dans la salle de bain…Laissant la porte ouverte

« Je vais t'attendre ici… »

« Pas question…Toi, tu viens avec moi… » hurla-t-elle depuis l'évier.

« Mais je ne mange pas et je ne bois pas !… »

« On s'en fout…Force toi pour une fois…Fais-moi plaisir »

Ils retrouvèren table….Le propriétaire, un jeune couple de passage, Castiel droit comme un « i » et elle, à côté du vieil homme…

Sa femme arriva et posa un café devant Castiel et Kenzy…

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté, à côté de son mari…

« Bon appétit tout le monde »

Ce fut un moment de grâce pour Kenzy…Elle se retrouvait projetée des années auparavant à la table du déjeuner familiale avec sa mère, son beau-père et son demi-frère….Le temps du bonheur avant qu'elle ne quitte tout à jamais…La dispute de trop avec sa mère et son beau-père…

Elle n'avait plus jamais eu de contact avec eux mais elle leur écrivait à chaque anniversaire et à chaque Noel…Elle se promit un jour d'y retourner…

Castiel la regardait rire et chercher le contact avec le vieux couple, les touchant, les caressant du regard…

Ils le lui rendaient bien…Il se sentait étranger à tout cela…Il tiqua…Lorsqu'il regardait Kenzy, souvent une étrange sensation s'éveillait en lui, une nouvelle émotion, une sourde chaleur….Il était ange, il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait…

La voix de son voisin de table l'interrompit dans sa méditation.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes en couple depuis combien de temps ? » insista-t-il

« En couple ? » Il semblait perdu…Il chercha du regard Kenzy…Du secours mais elle était tout au vieil homme…

« Nous…Nous sommes juste amis »

Il lui sembla que ce fut la réponse la plus appropriée…

« Oh, c'est dommage… » minauda la voisine à son tour

« Vous feriez un joli couple »

Castiel se sentit mal à l'aise…Il se leva

«Je vais vous laisser… »

Il partit sans se retourner…Il sentit une main lui attraper le bras

« Tu pars? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien?»

Kenzy le regarda inquiète

«Non….Mais les 2 humains-là me posent plein de question…Et je n'aime pas les questions qu'ils me posent… »

Elle rit devant son visage décomposé…

« De toutes manières, je dois y aller…Dean m'attend à 11h…. »

Au prénom, Castiel se renfrogna

« T'inquiète dont pas…Attends-moi ici, je vais vite les remercier pour le déjeuner »

Il était debout devant la porte

« J'en ai pour une heure tout au plus »

Elle le salua de la main, démarra et disparut….

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son imper…Elle allait à nouveau voir Dean…

Il s'appuya épaule contre le chambranle.

Il aurait tant voulu avoir la force de le haïr mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Il ferma les yeux et revit défiler les images d'hier…

Leurs sourires complices, leurs sacrifices, leurs colères, leurs retrouvailles…Il revit Bobby et Sam…L'un mort et l'autre absent…

Il revécut sa folie et puis….Ce purgatoire qui les avait unis comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été avant…Avant que….

Il souffla, rouvrit les yeux et rentra dans la chambre…

Dean était assis au bar depuis déjà 2h…Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour dormir, un aller direct…Devant lui, un café et une assiette de pancake presque vide, sa 3eme….

La porte s'ouvrit et il la vit dans le reflet du miroir derrière le comptoir…

Elle n'était pas ce qu'on appelle jolie mais elle avait du chien, un peu garçon manqué mais toujours avec un touche de féminité…

Maquillage léger, pantalon taille basse…Petits détails pour montrer qu'avant d'être chasseur, elle était, d'abord et avant tout, une femme…

Bobby avait toujours refusé de lui révéler son âge…Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait déjà quitté l'école depuis longtemps, diplôme en main….Ca voulait tout dire, ça voulait rien dire…

Elle se dirigea droit vers lui…Jean, T-shirt gris clair avec « Fuck you » élégamment écrit sur sa poitrine…

« Salut »

Elle tira un tabouret et s'assit.

« Salut, rase-motte»

Il adorait l'appeler comme ça….Elle lui sourit

« Y a longtemps que tu es là ? »

« T'inquiète…J'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper »…Sur ses mots, il s'enfila un quart de pancake.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Le barman, serviette sur l'épaule, sourit en voyant Dean s'empiffrer

« Elles vous plaisent mes crêpes ? »

« D'enfer » Il leva le pouce

« Un café, svp »

« Café pour la petite dame »

« Ca va ? »

« Ouaip et toi ? »

« Pareille… »

Une tasse de café fumante….

« Merci »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Pourquoi on est ici ?...Imbécile »

Il lui sourit, la bouche pleine.

« Il se passe des drôles de truc dans le village d'à côté… »

« De quel genre ? »

« Des gens disparaissent sans laisser de trace…4 en un mois…. »

Il prit un journal posé sur son sac, sur le tabouret à sa gauche

« Jette un œil… »

Le portrait des 4 hommes à la 1er page

« Ah merde…Mais ils se ressemblent tous ! »

« Je me suis fait la même réflexion… »

«Tu veux y aller quand ? »

« Dès que j'ai fini de manger…Ca te va ? »

Elle respira profondément.

« Faudrait qu'on passe par mon hôtel en chemin… »

Dean la regarda, sourire en coin

« Ah wouaih… »

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule

« Bouffe ta crêpe, obsédé…En plus, t'es pas mon genre »

« C'est quoi ton genre d'ailleurs…Je t'ai jamais vu avec un mec moi ! »

« Je t'ai jamais vu avec une gonzesse non plus, je te signale »

« Bien vu… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil…

« T'as pas répondu à ma question »

« J'ai pas de genre…C'est juste une question de feeling… »

« Une question de feeeeeling » singea Dean

« Non mais écoutez là, l'autre… »

Elle se mit à rire et lui à sourire mais dès qu'il posa sa fourchette et paya l'addition, elle pâlit…

Elle allait faire une grosse connerie mais Castiel n'allait pas bien, Dean était le seul qui connaissait assez les anges que pour l'aider…

Il voulait savoir qu'elle était son type d'homme, il allait bientôt le savoir…

Castiel était son type d'ange….

Elle regarda Dean enfiler sa veste et attraper son sac, elle sourit.

Elle pensa à Castiel.

Et elle se dit que dans moins d'une heure, elle aura peut-être perdu les 2…Cela lui serra le cœur…

« Ca va ? » lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui…Oui…J'avais la tête ailleurs»

Il passa devant elle, lui tenant la porte…

Tout le trajet qui mena au Motel, Kenzy jeta un œil au rétroviseur, l'impala…Rien qu'au bruit du moteur, Castiel serait déjà qu'elle l'avait trahi…

Elle souffla dépitée…Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de disparaitre…

Elle n'entrait pas sur le parking, elle se gara sur le bas-côté de la route….Dean se gara derrière elle…Au moins, vu la distance, Castiel ne l'aura probablement pas entendu, ce fichu ronronnement.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas garée à l'intérieur ?…C'est risqué pour mon bébé d'être si proche de la route »

« On en a pour même pas 5 minutes »

Dean suivit kenzy…Elle avait envie de rebrousser chemin…Dire à Dean que toute compte fait, elle avait besoin de rien…Qu'ils pouvaient directement y aller mais elle savait que Castiel s'inquiétant de pas la voir revenir, finirait par partir à sa recherche…

Elle aurait dû dire à Dean d'attendre dans la voiture….

Elle aurait…Elle aurait…Oui mais là, c'était juste trop tard…

Elle frappa avant d'entrer…Dean tiqua

« T'es pas seule ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer devant…Elle avait soudain froid…

Il était là assis devant la télé, un peu de biais...Sans son imper…Dean ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était lui...

Kenzy ferma la porte, bruyamment pour que Castiel l'entende.

« Cette émission est bizarre… » lança-t-il en se retournant….

Elle s'appuya contre la porte…Le regard baissé…

« Cass… » laissa tomber Dean, il sentit ses jambes se dérober…Il recula, cherchant un appui…

Castiel se redressa…Kenzy sentit d'un coup, l'atmosphère devenir lourde, glaciale…

Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux furieux de Castiel

«Alors toi aussi, tu as fini par me trahir… » Sa voix était profonde, trop profonde…

« Non, Castiel…»

Dean la regarda puis regarda Castiel…Il était vivant, il avait survécu…

« Je veux juste te sauver » continua-t-elle

« En ramenant ici, celui qui m'a laissé mourir … »

Elle tiqua, ne comprenant pas…

« Quoi ? »

Castiel se tourna vers Dean…Ses traits tirés, froids…Ses yeux rageurs….Kenzy ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant.

« Il m'a abandonné…Lui qui se disait mon ami…Il m'a laissé mourir là-bas… »

Il s'approcha de Dean qui se laissa tomber sur le lit…Assommé, perdu…

« Dean…Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?...C'est vrai ? »

Elle s'avança aux côtés de Castiel qui s'écarta en la foudroyant du regard.

« C'était l'enfer dans cette fournaise…Tous les jours, ce n'était que le gout du sang, de la peur…Ne jamais dormir, survivre et jamais n'avoir d'espoir… »

Dean avait le regard vide, fixant le mur face à lui tout en parlant.

« On a lutté pendant des mois…Il s'effondrait doucement et moi, je restais debout mais déjà mort… »

Kenzy regarda vers Castiel dont le visage se marquait de plus en plus, elle finit par avoir peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Dean, physiquement.

« On a croisé des monstres et des horreurs sans nom…Bus de l'eau vaseuse, mangés des cadavres putréfiés… »

Dean parlait comme un automate sans émotion…

« Puis est arrivé, Benny » siffla Castiel

« Benny et son grand sourire…Benny, l'ami qui pouvait comprendre tes blagues, tes références…Benny qui savait manier les armes et la mort alors que je ne cherchais qu'à fuir le sang, moi qui en avait déjà que trop versé …Mais ça, tu n'as pas voulu le comprendre…Hein, Dean… »

Il ne criait pas…Il était juste froid...Distant…

« Tu as préféré cette amitié à la mienne » Il avait haussé le ton. Et pour la 1er fois, Dean croisa le regard de Castiel…

« Je suis désolé, Cass…Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille…Mais je n'avais plus la force de me battre pour 2…Je n'avais plus la force d'espérer pour 2…J'avais peur, Cass…Peur à en crever…J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour sortir de cet enfer.. »

« Et tu l'as fait…»

Sur les joues de Dean, juste une larme mais lourde de signification.

« Quand je t'ai vu au bord de ce précipice, tous ses rampants autour de toi…Trop nombreux…Quand j'ai vu ton regard qui laissait tomber…J'ai eu peur…Peur de me retrouver seul »

« Alors tu as préféré le suivre lui plutôt que d'essayer de me sauver moi ?»

« Tu es un ange, Cass…Tu pouvais t'en sortir…Je n'avais que cette chance- là moi… »

« Je n'étais pas un ange, Dean…J'ETAIS TON AMI »

Dean pleurait à présent…

« Tous les jours…Tous les jours, j'ai pensé à toi….Je dors plus, Cass…Tu hantes toutes mes nuits »

« Ta trahison envahit toutes les miennes » répliqua aussi sec Castiel…

Kenzy observait la scène de loin…Ils s'adoraient, c'était tellement évident…Mais l'enfer ou le purgatoire peuvent détruire jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle d'humanité qu'il pouvait y avoir en l'homme….Ou en l'ange…

« Quand Benny m'a ramené par cette porte maudite…J'ai tout fait pour trouver un moyen de la rouvrir….Je te le jure sur la tête de Sam, Cass… »

Dean suppliait Castiel du regard, il le suppliait de le croire

« On a vécu tellement d'horreur, on a traversé tant d'épreuve…J'ai toujours espéré que tu aies survécu pour me laisser une chance d'aller te rechercher… »

Il posa son visage entre ses mains, bras accoudés sur ses genoux

« J'ai torturé tous les monstres que j'ai croisé, j'ai torturé tous les démons possible et inimaginable….Sam m'a détesté pour ça, il s'est détourné de moi…Mais je voulais qu'ils me donnent une clef pour te retrouver…. »

Castiel s'avança…Ses traits se détendirent…

« J'ai tout fait…Tout fait…Tout fait…Ta mort me rongeait parce que quelque chose en moi me disait que tu étais toujours vivant…Ca me bouffait…Ce lien me bouffe…Pardonne-moi, Cass…»

Il sentit une main sur son épaule…Il leva le regard…Il croisa ceux de Castiel…Ses éternelles yeux bleus…

«Je te crois, Dean…Mais sache que si je te pardonne aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à porter une trace de toi en moi…Je ne veux plus jamais rien savoir de toi…Aujourd'hui, tu veux mon pardon, je te le donne mais tu n'es dorénavant plus rien pour moi…Rien, tu m'entends, Dean…Ce lien…Qui te bouffe…Je t'en libère »

« Non » supplia Dean

« Non, Cass…Laisse-moi encore une chance»

« Je n'en ai plus à t'offrir, Dean…Tu es libre…Maintenant lève- toi et disparait de ma vue » siffla-t-il

Kenzy avait les larmes aux yeux…

« Il est humain, Castiel…Il n'est pas un ange comme toi…La peur est le propre de l'homme, elle fait faire des horreurs dont on ne se pardonne jamais… »

Elle lui prit le bras, doucement

Il la regarda, glacial…

« J'ai souffert, j'ai eu mal à en crever, j'ai encore mal…Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un ange que je suis une machine dénuée d'émotion et de sentiment…»

« Jamais je n'ai pensé une chose pareille…Jamais »

Elle le supplia du regard…

«Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de te dire ?...Il a recommencé à torturer pour toi, il a perdu Sam pour toi…Il est là… »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que fut le purgatoire… » murmura Castiel.

Il se tourna vers Dean

« Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus blessé…Ce n'est pas que tu m'aies abandonné pour sauver ta vie…C'est un geste que je peux comprendre…Ce qui m'a détruit »

Il se toucha le cœur de la main

« C'est que nous étions, je le croyais, des amis…Nous avons combattu ensemble si souvent…Mais tu as fini par me tourner le dos pour un vampire, un de ses monstres que tu chassais et que tu ne connaissais que depuis quelques semaines…La jalousie m'a rongé pire que la haine…Te voir te détourner de moi…Rire avec lui, parler avec lui, te battre avec lui… Et peu à peu t'éloigner de moi….C'est cela qui me fut le plus pénible à vivre, Dean….Cette trahison là… »

Dean se leva, son visage se ferma

«Benny m'a trahi à peine son 1er pas sur terre…J'ai fini par le tuer, Cass…Et j'y ai pris plaisir parce qu'il m'avait poussé à te trahir…Il a ri pendant que je le brûlais…Il a ri en me disant que tu croupissais dans le purgatoire….Qu'un ange était immortel dans cet enfer… »

Dean leva les yeux sur Castiel

« Je t'en supplie ne me rejette pas…Laisse- moi une chance de me racheter… »

«Je t'ai déjà pardonné plus souvent que mon dû moi qui ait dû attendre des mois pour un simple sous-entendu de pardon de ta part….Tu exiges plus que je ne peux t'offrir, Dean…Je n'en veux plus de cette amitié qui n'en fut jamais une… »

Il baissa le regard

« Pars, Dean…Je suis en vie, je vais bien…Tu es libre »

« C'est faux et tu le sais bien… » cria Kenzy

Dean la regarda, perdu

« Kenzy » tonna Castiel

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? »

« Je t'ai demandé de quitter cette chambre, Dean….Fais le avant que je ne fasse un geste que je pourrais regretter… »Il pointa la porte de l'index

« Dehors…Disparait de ma vue »

« Non… » Dean avait retrouvé sa teigne légendaire, les yeux secs, le visage aux traits marqués.

« Pas question…Tant que je ne saurais pas de quoi elle parle, je ne quitterais pas cette pièce…Tu m'entends »

« Dean, je t'aurais prévenu »

Castiel s'avança, leva la main, lui posa 2 doigts sur le front…Dean ferma les yeux par reflexe.

« Fils de pute »

Mais rien ne se produisit…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Castiel était debout devant lui, le regard vide…Une larme de sang au coin de l'œil…

« Cass ? »

Ce dernier s'effondra…Dean eut juste le temps de le rattraper, il le soutint jusqu'au lit…

Kenzy lui mit l'oreiller à bon hauteur et s'assit sur le bord du matelas à ses côtés…

Dean l'observait…Elle l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux…Son type d'ange…

Castiel semblait être là mais absent…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il perd ses pouvoirs ? »

« J'aimerais que ce ne soit que ça….Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il meurt…Comme si il s'éteignait peu à peu »

Elle versa une larme qu'elle effaça immédiatement d'un revers de la main…

Castiel se mit à cligner des yeux, il s'essuya la larme de sang…

Il vit Kenzy puis Dean

« T'es toujours là toi » Dans un murmure

« Faut croire que Dieu a décidé de nous réunir une bonne fois pour toute »

Il s'assit sur le bord opposé du lit

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mec… »

La voix de l'ancien Dean…Celle de cet ami qui l'avait trahi….

« Je ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que ma grâce meurt et que ce corps n'arrive plus à vivre sans elle »

Un court silence…

« Comment es-tu sorti du purgatoire, Cass ? »

« J'ai simplement sauté dans une faille…Je voulais juste mourir….J'ai cru que c'était un aller direct pour les enfers » fixant le plafond

«Cass…La vérité… »

« C'est la vérité, Dean…Je me suis retrouvé devant une dizaine de ses monstres, je n'avais pas d'autres issues, cette faille est apparue et je m'y suis jeté…Je me suis réveillé dans le….Wyoming »

« On doit retourner là-bas… » lança immédiatement Dean.

Castiel ferma les yeux…

« Tu dois te battre, Castiel…Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Il rouvrit les yeux surpris, il la regarda….Cette même chaleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir…

Dean connaissait assez Castiel pour voir le trouble dans lequel cette simple phrase l'avait plongé…

« Je crois que tu es son type d'homme…. » Il lui sourit

Kenzy se renfrogna…Castiel se rendormit presque aussitôt.

« Il dort encore… » souffla kenzy

« Il dort de plus en plus »

« Lui qui est censé ne jamais dormir….C'est pas bon signe…» Dean se releva, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux…

« Quelle journée de merde… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

«Je vais te prouver que je suis vraiment digne d'être ton ami….Même si je dois y laisser la vie, Cass …Tu vas survivre...Tu m'entends… »  
Il fixa kenzy

« Et toi, tu ferais bien de lui dire ce que tu ressens parce qu'il est évident qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi…Mais je te préviens…Il est novice dans le domaine… »

Il se dirigea vers la porte

«Je vais chercher mes affaires, je vais prendre une chambre ici….Ramène ton pick-up…On part pour le Wyoming demain à la 1er heure qu'il le veuille ou non…De toutes manières, il n'aurait pas le choix, il n'en a plus la force… »

Fin chapitre II


	3. Son ange

**Dans ce dernier chapitre, une 1****er**** pour moi…Une touche de Lemon…Enjoy**

Chapitre III : « Son ange »

Dean clef en main ne put s'empêcher de repasser par la chambre qu'occupait Castiel et kenzy.

Tout en se rendant vers celle-ci, il se remémora les paroles de l'ange…Son pardon suivi de son rejet…Il avait eu raison…Quand Benny arriva, tout changea…Lui en premier…Benny comprenait tous des hommes, Castiel n'y comprenait toujours rien…Benny avait un humour corrosif qui fit rire Dean au milieu de toute cette noirceur laissant perplexe, Castiel…Benny riait à ses blagues, Castiel ne les comprenait pas…Benny se battait avec la rage au cœur, Castiel ne voulait plus voir couler le sang…Benny, un nouvel allier qui peu à peu détourna Dean de l'ange perdu…

Non, il se leurrait…C'était lui tout simplement, lui qui s'était détourné de Castiel, de ce regard toujours pesant, de cette naïveté parfois exaspérante…Lui, qui c'était détourné de Castiel, le loyal mais trop étrange ami…Et telle fut sa récompense…Dean préférant fuir avec Benny que de le sauver…

Il réparerait ses erreurs que Castiel le veuille ou non…Il mériterait son amitié…Il la récupèrerait de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, elle avait trop d'importance à ses yeux…

Il toqua…Kenzy lui ouvrit…Le visage fermé…Castiel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé…

Dean se pencha sur lui…Sa respiration était normale et ses trais apaisés…

« Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose… »

« Je n'ai pas faim »

«Fais ce que je te dis…Je reste ici avec lui… »

« Je te dis que j'ai pas faim, Dean » Elle s'énerva

« On a un long voyage devant nous…On aura déjà assez de mal à le maintenir debout sans que tu viennes t'y rajouter…Va manger quelque chose, s'il te plait…»

« Tu fais chier » Elle se leva furax en jetant un dernier regard sur Castiel

« Je t'aime aussi » Il lui fit un grand sourire

Elle partit en claquant la porte…

Dean prit la chaise du bureau et la plaça près du lit, il posa ses pieds sur le bas de la table de chevet…

Il regarda Castiel…Un long silence…

« Je ne demande jamais pardon tu le sais bien, Hein Cass !…C'est pas mon genre, j'ai horreur de ça…Mais là, j'ai envie de te le demander 100x car j'ai l'impression que quand tu dis me pardonner, tu me flingues encore plus…J'ai été dégueulasse, je me sens dégueulasse…Je crois que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne pourra jamais m'enlever ça de la tête…Lâche…C'est tout ce que je suis…Je…. »

« Tais- toi » La voix de Castiel l'interrompit

« Cass ? » Dean enleva ses pieds de la table et se pencha vers lui.

« Comment tu te sens, mec ? »

« Ca irait mieux si j'arrêtais de t'entendre te plaindre… »

Il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à Dean…

«Tu n'es pas un lâche, Dean….Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?...Cela fait presque 5 ans que l'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme tel…»

« Comment tu appelles alors ce que j'ai fait …Ce que je t'ai fait »

« L'instinct de survie…»

« Tu peux dire ou penser ce que tu veux…Je sais bien moi que j'ai chié dans mon froc et que j'ai préféré te laisser mourir plutôt que de rater la seule chance qui s'offrait à moi de fuir cet enfer...J'ai agi comme un égoïste, comme un lâche…Je t'ai trahi…»

Il baissa le regard

«J'ai parlé sous la colère…Et la colère est mauvaise conseillère…Mais je ne t'aie jamais dit que tu étais un lâche »

« Non…Tu l'as juste pensé assez fort pour que je l'entende et cette trahison, Cass, tu l'as vécue comme telle parce que cela en était une…»

«J'ai ma part de tort…J'ai aussi agi en égoïste en pensant que ton amitié, tu ne la devais qu'à moi…J'ai oublié que je n'étais qu'un ange et que tu avais besoin de contacts et sentiments humains que moi, je ne pouvais t'offrir….La jalousie m'a aveuglé…»

« La jalousie est un des sentiments humains les plus puissants, Cass… »

« Cela doit être alors le seul que j'arrive à partager… »

Il releva les yeux sur l'ange aux traits soudain à nouveau fatigués

« Ne dis pas que ça, Cass , c'est faux…Tellement faux…Je pense que de tous les êtres que j'ai connu, tu es le plus humain de tous….Tu aimes sans compter jusqu'au sacrifice…Tu partages les douleurs et les peines, tu prends tout sur toi…Tu as eu dû juste gérer trop d'émotion à la fois, elles ont pris toute la place de ta raison…Tu dois apprendre à équilibrer tout ça mais ne me dis plus jamais que tu es un ange dépourvu de sentiments…Jamais… »

La porte s'ouvrit, Kensy avait été se chercher des sandwichs et un café…Elle sourit quand elle les vit face à face…

« Parlant de sentiment…Vous devriez parler vous 2…»

Castiel baissa le regard, kenzy se sentit mal à l'aise…Elle foudroya Dean quand il vint vers elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui glissa à l'oreille

« C'est maintenant ou peut-être jamais »

Elle lui botta les fesses du pied…Il rit en claquant la porte

« Quel con ! »

Castiel ne bougea pas….Elle posa ses courses sur le bureau et s'approcha de lui s'asseyant sur la chaise occupée par Dean quelques instants auparavant.

« Ca va ?»

Il garda la tête baissée

Elle lui souleva le menton pour croiser son regard…Ses yeux, cette tristesse…Cette détresse…

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien…Je ne sais pas…Je comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive…Je me suis perdu… »

Maintenant ou peut-être jamais…Son ange…

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui caressa la pommette du bout du pouce…Il pencha la tête sur le côté, s'enfonçant dans sa caresse.

« Kenzy…Je…»

« Chuuuut…. »

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, lui caressant doucement les traits sous ses yeux…Ses magnifiques yeux…

Il les ferma, bercer par ses doigts…

Kenzy n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'homme dans sa vie…Et peu de bons souvenirs…Son 1er amour, fut un viol…

Elle mit des années à s'en remettre…Ce fut la douceur d'un jeune avocat, Jeffrey, qui lui permit d'enfin trouver le plaisir brisé en elle…

Il la quitta, un jour, en douceur comme il l'avait aimé…Il l'avait libéré…Il y eut bien 3 ou 4 hommes qui passèrent quelques mois dans sa vie mais ce furent rien de plus que des amitiés amoureuses…Elle ne retrouva plus jamais de cet amour véritable qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, cet amour qui lui manquait tant…Ce vide infini…

Et puis arriva dans sa vie, Castiel…

Elle devait y aller en douceur avec lui...Son ange….

Du bout des pouces, elle lui caressa les lèvres…Elle le sentit frissonné…Elle y posa un léger baiser….Un simple souffle…Il ouvrit ses grands yeux…

« Kenzy… »

« Chuuuuuuut…. » En l'embrassant…Des caresses entre leurs lèvres qui se frôlaient, se cherchaient…

Puis elle sentit soudain ses lèvres s'entrouvrir…Leurs langues se rencontrer, se goûter, se mêler...Elle le laissa faire, le laissa mener cette découverte…

Il lui prit à son tour le visage entre les mains et l'écarta…Ses yeux brillaient, il semblait perdu…

Elle lui sourit, avec tendresse…Elle se leva et dans un baiser, le coucha sur son dos…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, elle sentit alors entre ses lèvres, le désir le saisir…Il lâchait prise, ne comprenant pas les réactions de son corps…

Elle le rassura d'un nouveau sourire et le fit changer de position…Tête sur l'oreiller, dans la longueur du lit, il la regardait, il se raccrochait à son regard…Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, mains posées sur son torse…

Il la fixait pris par le désir, droit dans les yeux…Droit dans son âme…

Elle lui caressa le visage, l'emprisonnant entre ses mains, lui embrassant les paupières, ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant…Puis ses pommettes…Glissant sur sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts…

Elle sentit ses mains se refermer sur ses hanches…

Ils s'embrassèrent, ils se consumèrent….Elle glissa alors ses mains sous son T-shirt et le lui retira, doucement…Il frissonna…

Elle l'embrassa sur le cou, se noyant dans le creux de celui-ci, elle l'entendit gémir…Il perdait à nouveau pied…

« Laisse- toi aller, mon ange… » Ce surnom lui allait si bien…

Elle l'embrassa sur le torse, descendant jusqu'à son nombril qu'elle caressa de sa langue…

Elle sentit son désir…Il en tremblait…

D'un geste, elle enleva son propre T-shirt…Il écarta ses mains qu'il posa sur ses cuisses….Elle décrocha son soutien-gorge…

Elle vit dans son regard l'envie mêlée à la crainte….Elle prit ses mains et les guida sur sa poitrine, elle se pencha et lui mordilla les lèvres…

Il se redressa assis et l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant sur sa poitrine, caressant ses seins en les embrassant du bout des lèvres, ce fut elle qui à présent gémit, le serrant contre elle…Son ange…

Elle se recula doucement en le recouchant…Lui ouvrit son pantalon caressant du bout des doigts ses hanches, caressant de bout des doigts, son désir, il s'arc que bouta enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle lui enleva son jean tout en lui caressant la peau…Elle avait envie de lui, envie de ce corps…

Juste en boxer, elle le regarda…Il était magnifique son ange…Il la désirait son ange…

Elle décrocha le bouton de son pantalon sous le regard fiévreux d'un Castiel qui perdait le contrôle de ce corps qu'il voulait tant maitriser….

Elle ôta son pantalon à son tour puis fit glisser son sous vêtement tout en l'embrassant à nouveau dans ce cou, ce refuge…Il lui caressa les seins…Maladroit, dans la retenue…

Doucement elle fit glisser son boxer des 2 mains…Elle se replaça sur ses hanches…Il gémit, submergé par une émotion qui le consuma…

Ce fut elle qui pour cette 1er fois lui fit l'amour…Elle le fit glisser en elle, le sentit se tendre vers elle….Au rythme de ses reins, elle dansa sur lui…Il vivait en elle réagissant à ses caresses, à ses mouvements lents et cadencés…Elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore et toujours, le faisant gémir sous le rythme de ses aller-retour…Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, leurs respirations saccadées…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux…Il s'accrocha à ses hanches…Les doigts croisés dans les siens…Elle le sentit soudain se crisper…Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains…Saisi son regard…

« Laisse toi aller, mon ange...N'aies pas peur… »

Il avait les yeux brûlants…Elle vint et revint…Elle l'aimait…

Il gémit encore et encore joignant son plaisir au sien…Il finit par se libérer dans un cri étouffé….Et en se libérant, il la renversa sur le dos, la fixant dans les yeux…Troublé par ce plaisir nouveau…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux…Il parut surpris…

Elle les lui essuya avec tendresse, du bout des pouces, mains sur ses joues…Il se retira et se coucha à ses côtés, recroquevillé comme un enfant, la serrant dans ses bras…Elle lui caressa le creux du cou…Il la regardait, elle lui sourit

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle…

Il tiqua…Elle lui fit un baiser furtif sur le front…Elle n'attendait pas de réponse…

Un instant de souffles croisés...De communion silencieuse…Quelques minutes suspendues…Son ange…

Il se redressa, la fixa un long moment comme pour imprimer ses traits à jamais puis il l'embrassa, doucement en lui tenant le visage, à son tour….Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses…Il la désirait…Il l'embrassa entre les seins, la faisant s'accrocher à lui…

Et cette fois-ci, c'est l'ange qui lui fit l'amour…Les yeux plongés dans les siens…

Elle le retint prisonnier d'un regard…

Tout en lui était douceur...Le rythme de son étreinte…La caresse de ses lèvres sur son corps…Celle de ses doigts sur son visage…Sa peau contre la sienne…

Elle sentit soudain en elle s'éveiller l'ultime plaisir, celui qu'elle avait enfoui depuis si longtemps au-delà de sa chair…Renaissant sous la douceur des va et vient de l'ange entre ses reins….Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, en suspend, accrochée à ses yeux, ses ancres… Puis plongea son visage dans son cou en le serrant dans ses bras…Il était en elle, à elle…Son ange…

« Mon ange… » Un murmura dans le plaisir…Respirant sa peau…La goutant…Haletante…

Un être aimé s'effaça pour laisser sa place à celle d'une grâce…

Dans un ultime moment de fusion…

Dans une jouissance partagée…Le vide fut comblé…

Il s'endormit, la tête posée sur son ventre…Elle lui caressa les cheveux au rythme de sa respiration…

S'il devait mourir, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle ne lui survivrait jamais…

Quand elle se réveilla, il n'était plus à ses côtés et déjà elle en ressentit le manque…Elle vit la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte et pouvait entendre la douche qui coulait…Elle sourit, enfila sa culotte puis le T-shirt de Castiel en le respirant…L'odeur de sa peau…

Mais ce qu'elle vit…

Il était étendu sur le sol, en Boxer…Du sang coulait de son front…Il avait dû tomber et se blesser sur le carrelage…

« Castiel… »

Elle se pencha sur lui…Il respirait mais son visage était pâle…Elle le souleva et le posa contre sa poitrine….Elle attrapa une serviette qui pendait à l'évier et lui nettoya sa plaie…Il grimaça et ouvrit les yeux…

« Kenzy » Sa voix était lointaine…

« Oui, je suis là… »

« Je crois que je suis tombé… » laissa-t-il tomber, innocent…

« Je vois ça, mon ange »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, un simple baiser furtif…

« Faut te lever maintenant…Dean va pas tarder…On part pour le Wyoming »

« Mais…. »

« Y a pas de mais qui compte »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux

« Il n'est pas question que je te perde…Tu m'entends…Alors tu vas te lever et t'habiller…»

Elle l'aida à se relever…Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes…

« Pour la douche…Oublie pour aujourd'hui »

Il s'appuya sur l'évier, elle ferma le robinet…

« Viens, je vais t'aider »

« Ca va aller…» Sur un ton un peu sec.

« T'es sûr ?»

Il lui sourit…Assise sur le lit, enfilant à coup de talon sur le sol, ses bottes…Elle ne détacha pas son regard de Castiel…Prête à se ruer vers lui, si il titubait ou manquait de tomber mais Castiel tint bon, elle vit combien cela lui en coutait…

Elle fourra tout ce qui trainait dans son sac de toile…Elle entra dans la salle de bain…Brosses à dent…Déodorants…Brosses, peignes…Sa boite de pilule…Elle jeta le tout sans aucune précaution sous le regard un peu surpris de Castiel…

On toqua à la porte…Kenzy ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, focalisée sur le voyage à venir…

Elle regarda le lit défait…Elle revivait leur nuit…Elle expira longuement pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer…

Elle entendit cette fois…

« Entrez »

Dean tout sourire…Cafés dans une main…Sac en papier graisseux dans l'autre…

«Hello…P'tit dèj… »

Il posa le tout sur le bureau où rien du repas de la veille n'avait été touché…Il vit un lit défait et pas l'autre, il regarda kenzy…Elle ne dit rien mais il sut...

Un pincement au cœur…Sur ce coup- là, l'ange l'avait coiffé au poteau…Elle n'était pas jolie, Kenzy mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver lumineuse…De l'avoir toujours trouvé lumineuse…

Il lui sourit, un franc sourire…C'était Cass, il la méritait…

« Il est où, Don Juan ?»

« Dans la salle de bain… » Sa voix était étranglée

« C'est si moche ? »

« Ca le devient….On doit se dépêcher, Dean… » Elle le supplia du regard…

« Tu laisses ta caisse pourrie ici, on prend la mienne… » Il reprit ses habitudes de meneur…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain

« Cass...Magne toi…On y va… »

Il sortit…Dean se saisit…Il avait le teint livide presque cadavérique…

« Kenzy…Mets tout dans le coffre…On y part immédiatement… »

Elle attrapa son sac et les clefs de l'impala que Dean lui lança…

Elle laissa la porte grande ouverte…

« Tu tiendras le coup ? » s'inquiéta Dean

« Je vais essayer…Si seulement je comprenais ce qu'il se passe mais je n'arrive pas à saisir contre quoi je dois me battre…On dirait que mon corps s'éteint…Ca me fait bizarre…On dirait que je m'endors et que je ne vis qu'entre 2 sommeils… »

« On va te retaper vite fait, t'inquiète…Y a intérêt sinon Kenzy me le pardonnerait jamais… »

Castiel attrapa son imper sur la chaise

« Moi non plus d'ailleurs…» continua Dean…Dos à dos...Passé contre futur dans le présent…

« Je suis heureux, Dean…Etrangement en paix…Je t'ai retrouvé et j'ai découvert… »

Il sourit

« Je l'ai découvert…2 précieux cadeaux…»

Dean se retourna et lui fit face…

« A quoi ça sert de pareils cadeaux si tu peux pas en profiter ?»

«Allons- y, tu veux, Dean…Je ne me sens plus capable de rester debout plus longtemps »

Il quitta la chambre mettant fin à la conversation…

Dean chassa la peine qui lui montait aux yeux en se frottant le visage des 2 mains…

Ils roulèrent non -stop…Dean cédant sa plaça à Kenzy, à tour de rôle…Chacun servant d'épaule à Castiel sur la banquette arrière…Il ne faisait quasiment que dormir…

« Purée, Cass…Tu rattrapes toutes tes nuits d'insomnie ma parole? » ironisa Dean avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

Kenzy le regarda serrer Castiel contre lui, la tête de ce dernier contre son épaule…Il finit par s'endormir à son tour…

Elle prit son portable…Se gara…Une photo…Un souvenir, peut-être le seul, d'un vrai moment d'amitié entre ses 2 êtres d'exception…

Elle redémarra, essuyant ses larmes…

La suite du voyage se fit pareille…Des pauses cafés pour faire le plein de la voiture entre 2 arrêts sandwichs…Castiel qui parlait peu et dormait le plus part du temps…Kenzy et Dean désespérés, brûlant toutes les politesses…Le code de la route étant leur dernier souci…

Enfin le Wyoming…Elle prit le volant, elle connaissait le chemin…Dean essaya en vain de réveiller un Castiel qui depuis plusieurs heures ne réagissait plus…Mais il respirait encore…

« Je fais quoi ? » lança Kenzy…

La forêt, droit devant.

« Fonce...Roule jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne puisse plus avancer »

L'impala semblait avoir compris l'urgence de la situation…Elle roulait sur les racines, écrasant les buissons…Traçant en patinant mais avançant…

Il arriva un moment où elle finit par ne plus pouvoir aller de l'avant...

« Merde » Kenzy balança son poing sur le volant, visiblement épuisée…

« Eh Oh…Doucement avec mon bébé »

Il secoua Castiel…Aucune réaction…Il faudrait le porter…Ce n'était pas gagner…

« C'est encore loin ?»

« 5 ou 10 minutes à travers bois…Faut repérer la tombe parce qu'il faisait nuit et je me souviens juste d'une racine…Et des racines ici…Y a que ça… »

Dean repoussa le siège passager…

« Viens m'aider à le sortir...On va devoir le porter, il est dans le coma là »

Elle sortit et courut vers Dean…

Ils le tirèrent plus qu'ils ne portèrent…Haletant, suant mais refusant de ralentir le pas…C'était leur dernier espoir…

Dean sentait la détresse gagner Kenzy, il l'entendit pleurer en silence…Renifler…

Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire que cela irait…Il avait trop de mal à s'en convaincre lui-même…

« C'est là » hurla Kenzy…

Elle pointa du doigt une croix, une tombe…

« Je l'ai trouvé couché là… »

Ils déposèrent Castiel contre un arbre, assis…

« Bien… »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On cherche, on fouille….Il est pas tombé du ciel quand même!…»

« C'était y a des mois, Dean » se lamenta Kenzy.

« Tout doit avoir disparu »

« Cherche… » lui ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton.

Il se mit à 4 pattes et fouilla le sol, retournant chaque centimètre carré de ses mains…

Kenzy fit de même…Jetant un regard de détresse toutes les 30 secondes vers Castiel.  
Ils fouillaient depuis quelques minutes quand soudain Dean ressentit une étrange pression autour de son cou, comme si un poids lui pesait, le tirant, l'attirant vers le sol…

Il se mit à creuser comme un chien, des 2 mains…

« Dean ? » s'inquiéta kenzy en le rejoignant

« Dean…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est pas possible ? C'est juste pas possible…. »

Il était ailleurs, déconnecté…

Puis il la vit…Il s'agenouilla

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?… » Il se pencha, visiblement ému…

Une cordelette et au bout de celle-ci ce qui semblait être un visage, tel un masque…

«Mon amulette » souffla Dean

« C'est quoi ? «

« Mon amulette…Je l'ai jetée, il y a des années….Cass en avait eu besoin à l'époque pour tenter de retrouver son Père, enfin Dieu…Un vrai fiasco… Je l'avais jetée…Comme un con, je l'avais jetée…» répéta-t-il, perdu…

« On fait quoi maintenant? »

« J'en sais rien moi…Je n'y comprends plus rien du tout…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »

Tout à coup, elle se mit à balancer…Dean avait du mal à la maintenir entre ses doigts…Elle se mit à briller…

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » Kenzy par reflexe se plaça à côté de Castiel toujours endormi

« Dean ?… »

« J'en sais rien…Elle n'est censée briller qu'en présence de Dieu »

« Dieu ? »

Dean finit par la lâcher, il n'avait plus la force de la retenir…

Elle tint en l'air comme suspendue par une main invisible…

« Dean !… » Kenzy commençait à avoir peur…

Soudain l'amulette fut projetée sur Castiel, elle se figea sur sa poitrine…Kenzy se sentit repousser sur le côté par une vague de chaleur moite…

Dean courut vers elle, plus pour la rejoindre que pour l'aider…Ils assistaient à un miracle...

La lumière leur brûla les yeux tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par devoir les fermer tout en se protégeant de la main…

L'amulette pénétra en Castiel et puis plus rien…

Dean et Kenzy rouvrirent les yeux…

Castiel était dans la même position…Sur ses genoux, l'amulette, un dernier éclat de lumière…

Kenzy courut à 4 pattes vers lui.

« Castiel…Réveille- toi, je t'en supplie...Ouvre les yeux… »

Dean la rejoint, il prit l'amulette, un bref instant d'hésitation et dans un geste d'habitude, il la replaça autour de son cou…Il crut la sentir respirer contre sa poitrine…

« Castiel… » kenzy lui prit le visage entre ses mains, lui caressant les pommettes de ses pouces…

Elle vit ses paupières tremblées.

« Mon ange ? » Dans un murmure.

Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux…Ses grands yeux bleus…Dean reconnut directement en eux cette couleur si particulière que lui donnait sa grâce…

Castiel était de retour…Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel

Kenzy le regarda, le regard vitreux…Elle l'embrassa…Des baisers furtifs puis un vrai baiser…Il n'y répondit pas…Elle recula…Un instant, elle eut peur qu'il eut tout oublié…Que tout fut effacé.

Il la regarda à son tour, semblant reprendre ses esprits…Il posa une main sur sa joue, essuya la larme qui perlait sous son oeil…Il sourit…

Il lui posa un baiser, un souffle sur les lèvres comme une caresse…Ils restèrent unis front contre front, yeux fermés…

« Si je vous gêne, faut le dire… »

Dean se releva prenant dans sa main son amulette en la plaçant sous son T-shirt…Dès qu'ils auraient atteint l'autoroute, il téléphonerait à Sam…Il fallait qu'ils se revoient….Tous…

Il tendit la main à Castiel pour l'aider à se relever…

« Nous voilà quitte à présent » sourit l'ange avec une pointe de sarcasme mêlée à une vraie tendresse…

« Je ne serais jamais quitte envers toi, Cass…Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement…Tu rêves, mon pauv'vieux… »

Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais de retrouver le regard de l'ange, le fit hésiter…

Ce fut Castiel qui fit le geste…Il s'approcha

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était si dur ce chemin pour trouver l'amitié mais je suis heureux de l'avoir parcouru jusqu'au bout et ce, malgré les obstacles… »

Il parlait comme l'ange mais il n'était plus ce Castiel d'avant…

« Merci, Dean »

Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras…Dean après un court instant, un peu dubitatif, lui tapota dans le dos….Puis dans un élan, il le serra à son tour, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…Longuement…Comme il serrait Sam quand ils se retrouvaient après mille déchirures…

Il aurait dû faire ce geste pour l'ange, il y a longtemps déjà…

« Je remercierais jamais assez Dieu de t'avoir replacé sur ma route, Cass… »

Castiel l'écarta et le regarda en tiquant.

« Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Dean…C'est le destin… »

« Destin ou pas…Ton père vient de te sauver les miches… »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel

« Il m'a sauvé mais il m'a interdit à jamais de retourner parmi les miens … »

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je serais, pour l'éternité, un ange marchant sur terre »

« Et bien, tant mieux pour nous...Ils savent pas ce qu'ils perdent là -haut »

« Mais nous on sait ce qu'on gagne, ici…» Kenzy lui prit le bras et se serra contre lui…

Il semblait encore mal à l'aise avec ce nouveau sentiment…Ce lien nouveau à partager, si différent de tous les autres…

Il savait juste que Kenzy faisait partie de sa vie…Qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle…Et ça, il le sut depuis leur 1er rencontre….

Un jour, peut-être, lui aussi, pourra lui dire…« Je t'aime »

Mais là, il ne s'en sentait pas capable parce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment le sens à donner à ses mots…Il ne savait qu'essayer de lui montrer son affection, sa tendresse bien réelles, elles…

Pour kenzy, c'était déjà bien suffisant…Après tout c'était un ange…Son ange…

Ils reprirent la route, à 3…Ils allaient rejoindre Sam…Et puis

Et puis….Advienne qui pourra…

Fin…


End file.
